Sacrifice
by amekazakai
Summary: Yamamoto loves one person: Haru. Meagan loves Yamamoto and she just wants him to be happy. So what is Meagan supposed to do when his happiness is threatened. MeggiexYama in the end, slight HaruxYama in the beginning. Merry Christmas Meagan!


**Christmas oneshot for Meagan! HaruxYama and MegxYama only in the end (sorry Meagan ^^")**

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

**Enjoy everybody! And merry Christmas!**

* * *

Meagan sighed again as she watched Yamamoto and Haru laugh at something Haru had said.

It was always like this these days.

Haru and Yamamoto would always go off and have fun in their own little world where Meagan was nonexistent.

It was like she wasn't even there.

This frustrated her.

She had liked him for so long, but of COURSE, someone else just HAD to barge in and get him first.

This WAS Meagan's life we're talking about, right?

Meagan gazed sadly at the two laughing.

If only SHE was the one laughing with him.

If only SHE was the one who was gazing into his eyes like that.

If only...

* * *

She still remembered that day, when Yamamoto and Haru first announced that they were officially dating.

Tsuna had been visibly relieved that Haru had FINALLY gotten a boyfriend.

This would mean that it was finally safe to confess to Kyoko.

Everybody had congratulated the couple.

But Meagan could tell that all the members of the Wafia, behind their smiles and laughter, were worried about her.

She caught the questions in their eyes, asking her if she was okay with this new arrangement.

She had just shrugged then stepped up to congratulate the two.

Since then, all she had been able to do was smile and cry silently in her room at the dead of the night, alone.

Since then, with each passing day, the hope she had clung onto that Yamamoto might abandon Haru for her slowly faded away.

It was selfish and she knew it, but she couldn't help it.

She couldn't help feeling weak and disgusted by her friends' sympathy and pity and worry.

But she couldn't show all this.

It was too late to go back.

All she could do now was smile.

* * *

When the cell phone rang in the empty room, she was startled.

Yamamoto's ring tone was coming from his brown jacket.

The carefree swordsman had forgotten it AGAIN.

Squalo would not be pleased.

Curious, she took it out and looked at the screen.

An unknown number.

Meagan should have ignored the phone, but as they say, curiosity killed the mafioso.

The answering machine turned on and she listened to the message.

"Don't hang up."

Meagan froze at the voice.

That was the voice of Kusade Midoru of the Malpense family of Japan.

The family that had been a huge threat to the Vongola and the Wafia for months now.

"Takeshi Yamamoto, Vongola's rain guardian. Meet us in the old ramen shop in the outskirts of Namimori tonight. Thank you for your cooperation."

Meagan let out a breath the message ended.

Tonight?

No, it was too soon.

He couldn't go.

He was happy with Haru and the family and Meagan would not let them take that away from him.

There was only one alternative.

She would have to go instead.

* * *

Meagan lay panting on the floor of the shop.

She was covered in blood, both hers and her opponents'.

Midoru kicked her.

"Let me ask you again. Where is Takeshi Yamamoto?"

In response, she aimed some sun flames at his face.

He screamed in pain.

His men immediately surrounded her and began to pummel her.

She dodged and continued to fight.

Before long, she had gotten rid of most of the family.

The others had escaped, but that couldn't be helped.

Still, exterminating the other family had come with a price.

As she lay there, panting, she smiled sadly as her mind flashed memories and images of her friends, both Vongola and the Wafia, her family, and Yamamoto.

She closed her eyes.

She knew she was dying.

* * *

"Yamamoto, have you seen Meagan?"

Yamamoto shook his head.

"No, not since breakfast."

Wonyoung sighed.

"Where the heck did the little midget go?"

Yamamoto glanced at his phone and noticed that he had a voicemail.

He listened to it and froze.

"Wonyoung..."

She listened to the message as well.

Her eyes widened and a single word came out.

"Shit."

And everything in the base stopped.

* * *

The Wafia and the Vongola were all waiting outside the emergency room.

Even the Varia was there.

Suddenly, the hall clamored with noise as more people joined the crowd.

The American Branch had flown over from America.

Adrianne immediately went over to Yamamoto and punched his face.

"You BASTARD!!!"

Yamamoto looked at her, too stunned to react.

"Adrianne!"

Cindi and Wonyoung tried to drag her away.

"She loved you, you son of a bitch. She sacrificed herself for you! But she doesn't exist in your world, does she? FUCKING ANSWER ME-!!!"

"ADRIANNE!"

Cindi slapped her mouth shut.

Yamamoto had stopped listening after "She loved you."

Was that true?

Meagan loved him?

If that was true, then...

No.

'NO.'

"MEAGAN!!!"

* * *

Meagan opened her eyes a little as the doctors worked around her.

They were trying to save her life, but she knew they would fail.

She was the sun guardian, after all, and she knew when people couldn't be saved.

She heard something from outside the doors.

It was a heartbroken, desperate sound that was calling her name.

It sounded like Takeshi.

But that couldn't be him, could it?

That wasn't his amazing voice.

And besides, why would he call HER name when he loved Haru.

Meagan smiled sadly.

'_Takeshi, be happy. Be happy with Haru. Protect the others for me. I love you, Takeshi. This is and was for you.'_

With those last thoughts, Meagan gave up the fight with the blackness.

Her heart stopped beating.

Her world went black.

No amount of effort, no amount of sun flames, no amount of wishing and praying would bring her back.

Outside, Yamamoto felt something leave him, felt something be torn away.

And his world just stopped.

* * *

**Meg: Ah! Why do I have to die?!**

**Won: Well, you're obviously still living.**

**Meg: But, still...! And why is HARU with Yamamoto.**

**Won: All the other girls either don't fit him or are taken. And I was going crazy when I wrote this.**

**Meg: I can see that.**

**Won: Shut up! Anyway, review! Oh, and readers who don't understand, I NEVER curse. I've cursed an annoying b-b-b-... an annoying female dog twice, but those are the only times I've cursed in the span of two years. Fanfics don't count. That's why if I curse, my friends KNOW something is wrong. Also, Adrianne can get very dramatic and loud when emotional.**


End file.
